To Be Your Star
by AmiiNina
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER FINALE! "Walaupun aku sudah tak ada di sini, aku masih tetap ada dan bersinar di hatimu, seperti bintang,Gaara-kun." WARNING inside! Contain Chara's death. GaaxIno pairing. DLDR..
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa Presents :**

.

**TO BE YOUR STAR**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**Re-publish! **

**Newbie here,Gaje-ness, typos, weird languages may appear!**

_**Happy reading! Hope you like it!**_

**.**

******************************* Chapter 1 : **_**Introduction **_** ****************************

Malam ini, dingin menusuk pori-pori, sembari sesekali debu-debu menyapu jubah yang kukenakan. Aku berdiam di balik bebatuan. Angin dingin yang lembab menerpa maskerku. Rambut pirang yang kuikat ekor kuda milikku berkilau tertimpa cahaya bulan. Aku terus mengintai, menunggu mangsa datang ke jebakanku. Sementara itu, _bunshin_ ku mengikuti jejak musuh ke dalam gua di tengah tebing tinggi. Musuhku, atau mangsaku tepatnya, adalah pemimpin kawanan perampok ninja yang meresahkan warga desa. Misiku adalah misi kelas A. Aku harus mengeliminasi kelompok ini.

Setelah agak lama mengamati, tiba momen yang tepat untuk penyerangan. Aku sengaja membuat diriku terdeteksi musuh. Benar saja, sebuah kunai melayang tepat mengenai _bunshin-_ku. Hancur memang, tetapi aku yang asli sudah berdiri di atas bebatuan, dengan cemeti besi siap di tanganku. Para perampok bergerak bersamaan dan mengeluarkan jutsu-jutsu mereka, namun berhasil aku hindari dengan sempurna. Sembari menghindar, aku memasang benang cakra di berbagai sudut.

Ritual pemasangan benang pun selesai dan aku bermaksud memancing perhatian mereka. Aku menggunakan Badai Bunga Pasir milikku_. _Kekuatan yang setara dengan badai bunga padang pasir itu memaksa mereka untuk bertahan, mengamati dan akhirnya menyerang balik dan mereka berkumpul di satu area tempat. Di saat mereka terkumpul itulah kesempatanku menyerang. Aku gunakan _kekkei genkai _-ku, "_Shintenshin no jutsu!_". Dan serentak, mereka semua mematung san aku dengan leluasa memanipulasi memori mereka.

Namun sesuai dengan dugaanku, mereka yang mematung itu hanyalah _bunshin._ Sementara mereka yang asli serentak menyerangku. Aku berhasil menghindar. Langsung kugunakan jurus baru yang kukembangkan semenjak aku menjadi Jounin, "_Shinratenshin no jutsu"_. Semua perampok itu terkurung dalam penjara akar bunga berduri buatanku dan aku langsung leluasa memasuki pikiran bawah sadar mereka, dan menghapus memori mereka sebagai shinobi.

Lalu aku berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa basa-basi, aku memotong benang chakra yang sudah kupasang sebelumnya. Lantas saja, benang-benang yang sangat tegang itu bergerak ke segala arah lalu menyabet dan memutilasi tubuh mereka. Saking cepatnya, mereka hanya diam terpaku, dan melihat bagian tubuh mereka sendiri, terpisah dari tubuh lainnya. Mereka semua terjatuh. Lalu, dengan dingin aku mendekati tubuh mereka, memeriksa tubuhnya. Ya, mereka dipastikan sudah tewas. Misi pengeliminasian selesai. Aku harus segera kembali ke desa.

.

.

.

_3 Hari Kemudian di Sunagakure_

Setelah tiga hari menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya aku tiba di desaku, Sunagakure. Saat ini, aku akan melakukan hal yang paling menegangkan bagiku, yaitu berhadapan dengan Gaara-sama, sang Kazekage, untuk melaporkan hasil misi.

"Jounin Sunagakure, Yamanaka Ino, telah berhasil mengeliminasi kelompok perampok '_Kapak Merah Muda' _(ooohh, tidak bermaksud menyaingi kelompok di ibukota kita itu, sodara-sodara…) tanpa tersisa, dan berhasil kembali ke desa dengan selamat,"

Demikianlah sang chuunin di kantor Kazekage, yang telah membacakan laporanku. Gaara-sama terdiam, lalu bersandar pada kursinya, hanya berkata, "OK, bagus. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, " katanya pada chuunin itu.

Lalu Kazekage itu menatapku. Matanya…. Tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata lain. Biarlah menjadi bualanku namun aku sangat bangga, mata jade seteduh langit itu, saat ini sedang menatapku. Mata itu… seakan bisa menembus segalanya. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan hangat ini merasukiku. Lagi-lagi… Aku tak mau Gaara-sama melihat wajahku yang sedang memerah, aku pun terus menunduk.

"Yamanaka Ino!" panggil suara itu padaku. Serta merta aku harus membalas tatapan matanya itu.

Ya, Jashin… tolong jangan sampai ia melihat wajahku! Tetapi ia tetap melihatku, dan kali ini dia serius dan lurus menatapku.

"Yamanaka Ino… kerja yang bagus!" katanya, dengan nada datar khasnya, nada yang membuat semua gadis terhipnotis.

Namun, aku tetap terperanjat. Karena baru kali ini dia menahanku di sini untuk memuji khusus padaku. Umm…memang sih, ia juga suka emmuji kelompok lain. Tetapi kali ini ia memujiku, khusus, empat mata, secara antar personal. Aku hanya membuat wajahku semakin memerah. Aku membisu. Ada apa ini?

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Ah! Errr… tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Kazekage-sama. Ummm…." Jawabku, dengan cepat. Hening sejenak. Ia terus menatapku, menyelidikiku. Oh, tidak!

"Baiklah," akhirnya, "Kau boleh pergi," katanya.

"Ah, iya…" Aku segera berpamitan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ah, leganya! Setiap bertemu dengannya aku sangat berdebar-debar! Entah apa ini yang kurasakan. Apakah ini….. Oh, tidak!

Aku tak boleh kegeeran! Gaara-sama adalah shinobi elit, cool, silent type, dan sangat kuat. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak ada apa-apanya. Aku hanya jounin biasa. Ups….Ya, jounin. No heart feeling, hehehehehe….

.

Yah, daritadi aku bercerita terus namun kalian belum tentu kenal aku. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, dari klan Yamanaka, yang mewarisi _kekkei genkai Shintenshin no Jutsu_. Yah….You know lah, Shintenshin adalah jurus yang bisa memasuki kesadaran kita ke dalam kesadaran orang lain sekaligus memanipulasi atau membongkar memori orang lain. Awalnya, klan-ku berasal dari Konohagakure, namun semenjak berakhirnya Perang Dunia Shinobi III yang merenggut semua anggota klan-ku, Sunagakure yang kekurangan shinobi akhirnya merekrutku ke Sunagakure. Yah…believe it or not, hanya aku yang selamat dari Perang itu, ajaib sekali sodara-sodara! Ketika itu aku baru lahir. Dan aku dirawat oleh seorang nenek di Sunagakure ini, ia membesarkanku. Tetapi sayangnya ia meninggal setahun yang lalu karena sakit. Tetapi taka pa, aku harus meneruskan hidup ini dengan penuh semangat. Aku berlatih dan berlatih, hingga kini aku menjadi jounin dan mengabdi kepada desa.

.

.

Malam hari datang menjelang di Sunagakure. Aku biasa menghabiskan waktuku menatap bintang-bintang, di tempat favoritku, yaitu balkon apartemenku. Sungguh indah dan nyaman. Rasanya mataku yang blur ini dapat segar sekali jika melihat bintang bertaburan dengan keindahannya masing-masing. Aku berharap aku melihat sekelebat bayangan keluargaku di sana. Hahahahaha….

Angin malam membelai rambut pirangku, manambah kesyahduan malam itu. Tiba-tiba ada benda asing memasuki mataku. Pasir… Pasir yang lembut. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal pasir, bagaimana keadaan Gaara-sama ya? Aku ingin tahu. Aku ingin melihatnya. Walaupun dari jauh pun taka pa. Lalu, spontan kakiku melangkah menuju kompleks perkantoran Kazekage.

_Skip Time!_

Setelah mencapai tempat yang agak tinggi dari lokasi kantor Kazekage, aku duduk termenung. Aku melihat langit. Bintang-bintang slaing berbinar memantulkan cahayanya pada helai-helai rambut merah tua milik seseorang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di balkon kantor Kazekage itu. Ya, itu Gaara-sama….

Benar juga, ia tak bisa tidur, karena pengaruh Shukaku si biju ekor satu masih meninggalkan efek sampingnya pada tuan muda itu. Ia sendirian, juga menatap bintang. Ia masih memakai jubah Kazekage-nya. Penampilannya sungguh wibawa, sangat tenang, dan terlihat kuat. Pantas saja ia digilai para gadis. Entah kenapa… aku juga tak puas jika hanya melihatnya. Tetapi aku sangat ingin lebih dari sekedar memandang, aku ingin menatap matanya lurus-lurus, dan memeluknya. Entah kenapa pula, tiap aku bertemu dengannya, ada perasaan hangat yang mengaliri tubuhku.

Aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Aku ingin menyentuhnya.

Aku ingin memeluknya.

Gaara –sama. Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat kukagumi. Tapi, apakah ini hanya sekedar kagum? Aku memiliki prasaan ini sejak kejadian waktu itu.

.

.

.

_To be continued_

**Eaaaa…akhirnya kesampean bikin fic serius.. Chap 1 pendek dulu deh.**

**Sebenernya ini re-publish dari fic-ku yang pertamaaaaa banget! Dan….fic ini adalah fic buatanku waktu di SMA! (Ups, ketauan tuanya deh gue… -_-)**

**Heheheu, semoga sekarang jadi lebih baik deh..**

**Tapi ini pasti ga lepas dari kekuarangan, baik bahasa, cerita semuanya,,,maka dari itu saran dan kritik akan sangaaaat membantu.**

**Ditunggu di kolom REVIEW, oke!**

***** suzanessa *****


	2. Chapter 2 : I See You

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**TO BE YOUR STAR**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**This is Gaa x Ino pairing..**

**Ino sentris, Gajenism, alur cerita gampang ditebak**

**Don't like, just don't read! Simple as that….**

**.**

********************************** Chapter 2 **_**: I See You**_** ****************************

**.**

**Flashback, setahun yang lalu –**

_Ini ketika Gaara-sama diserang oleh Akatsuki. Waktu itu, aku baru saja dilantik sebagai jounin. Di malam yang senyap itu, tiba-tiba saja keadaan desa Suna langsung riuh ramai ketika mendengar ada ledakan di langit. Aku yang waspada segera berlari ke balkon. Yang kulihat adalah, Gaara-sama sedang bertarung seorang diri di langit, dengan seseorang yang…..sepertinya adalah anggota Akatsuki! Aku harus segera siap siaga!_

_Serentak seluruh pasukan dikerahkan, tingkat waspada ditingkatkan, dan warga desa segera dievakuasi. Tanda bahaya berbunyi dimana-mana. Aku dan pasukanku hanya bisa melihat mereka bertarung. Tidak! Tidak bisa! Aku tak bisa hanya diam saja!_

"_Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat siaga di posisi kalian!" Perintahku, pada pasukanku._

"_Ah, baik!" Jawab pasukanku, lalu dengan sigap mereka mempersiapkan busur._

"_TEMBAAAK!" Perintah Kapten Baki dari kejauhan. Serentak busur-busur pun diluncurkan. Tak puas dengan itu, aku pun langsung bergerak._

"_Lindungi aku!" teriakku pada pasukanku. Tiga orang pasukanku segera mengawalku untuk ke tempat yang lebih tinggi. Lalu aku perintahkan pasukanku menyudutkan Akatsuki yang mengendarai burung itu. Ketika tiba timing yang tepat, aku pun segera memulai,_

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

_Dan berhasil! Walaupun hanya mengenai pengendaranya dan hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, tapi itu cukup memberikan waktu untuk Gaara-sama untuk memutuskan tangan si Akatsuki itu dengan _Sabaku Kyuu_-nya._

"_Kau berhasil Kazekage-sama!" Teriak para penduduk. Burung si Akatsuki beserta penunggangnya terbang oleng. Tapi ia tidak kalah. Lalu ia mengeluarkan tanah liatnya, dan mengubahnya menjadi bom yang sangat besar. Dan….ia menjatuhkannya ke desa! Gawat! Kekuatanku masih….Uuuugh, sial! Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain ini….._

"DO YOUR BEST_, KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin sehingga Gaara-sama sempat melirikku sebentar, lalu terfokus kembali pada bom itu. Aku hanya memejamkan mata. Pasrah…. Aku percaya pada Gaara-sama sepenuhnya._

_._

DUAAAAAAAARRR!

.

_Akhirnya ledakan besar pun terjadi. Semua berlindung. Dan aku mulai membuka mataku. Terlihat pelindung pasir yang snagat besar, melindungi desa ini dari ledakan besar tadi. Mataku terbelalak, belum pernah melihat pelindung pasir sebesar ini. Namun, Akatsuki itu berhasil menjebak Gaara-sama. Ia menyebarkan bom tanah liat berukuran super mini ke dalam pasir Gaara-sama. Dan….bom pun meledakkan Gaara-sama yang sedang di dalam pelindung absolutnya._

"_NOOOOOOOO!" Lalu kulihat tubuh Gaara-sama yang terkulai lemas. Pelindung pasirnya mulai rontok. Denga sisa tenaganya, ia berusaha memindahkan pasir besarnya menjauh dari desa agar tidak mengubur berhasil, namun sekarang sisa tenaganya benar-benar habis. Ia terkulai lemas, lalu meluncur jatuh. Tetapi sebelum menyentuh tanah, ia segera ditangkap oleh Akatsuki yang mengendarai burung tadi. Cepat-cepat aku mengikutinya dan menyuruh pasukanku untuk berjaga di desa mengikuti perintah Kapten Baki. Aku hanya mampu mengejarnya sampai ke gerbang utama. Sesampainya di sana, aku dan pasukan lainnya disambut oleh jebakan musuh. Bom meledak di tebing-tebing batu, menyebabkan bebatuan runtuh dan mengubur pasukan yang berada di bawahnya. Aku tak bisa melewatinya. Hanya Kankurou-dono yang bisa melewatinya. Sial! Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_

_._

_._

_Kankurou-dono, kembali ke desa keesokan harinya dalam keadaan luka parah. Tak ada yang bisa mengobati lukanya, bahkan Chiyo-baasama juga sampai kewalahan. Tetapi untunglah, ada shinobi medis dari Konoha yang berhasil mengobatinya. Lalu, aku memutuskan untuk mengejar Gaara-sama, menyusul pasukan shinobi Konoha yang lebih dulu berangkat._

_Aku ikut dalam pasukan penyelamatan Gaara-sama, namun syukurlah, setibanya di sana Gaara-sama telah selamat. Nyawanya kembali berkat Chiyo-baasama, yang menggunakan _Tensei no Jutsu. _Gaara-sama yang saat itu sedang dikerubuti para gadis, berdiri menghadapi Chiyo yang telah wafat._

"_Semuanya, berdoa untuk Chiyo," perintahnya. Dan kami pun mengheningkan cipta untuk Chiyo. Kami lalu kembali ke desa. Sesampainya di desa, kami disambut oleh para penduduk desa. Sebelum masuk, Gaara-sama mempersilakan jenazah Chiyo untuk masuk lebih dulu._

_Keesokan harinya, aku termenung di atas gedung tinggi yang mempunyai visi yang bagus ke kantor Kazekage. Aku melihat Gaara-sama sedang mengobrol dengan shinobi Konoha. Setelah semuanya pergi, tinggalah Gaara-sama yang masih terdiam di kantornya. Sejak itu, aku terus memandanginya dari kejauhan. Sejak itu pula, aku menganggap Gaara-sama adalah pahlawan yang luar biasa. Aku menyimpan rasa kagumku yang lama kelamaan rasa kagum ini berubah menjadi prasaan lain. Prasaan hangat yang tak pernah kurasakan._

**End of Flashback –**

.

.

.

Sampai saat ini pun aku masih melihatnya dari kejauhan. Siang dan malam, aku sempatkan untuk sekedar melihatnya, sebentar pun taka pa. Dengan melihatnya saja, itu sudah cukup untuk menumbuhkan semangatku. Aku sadar bahwa jarak kami terlalu jauh, dalam hal apapun. Ia pun selalu dikelilingi para gadis. Namun, seringkali ia tak memperdulikan mereka. Setelah Kapten Baki mengusir mereka, Gaara-sama melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Di kantornya, ia tiba-tiba menyadari kehadiranku. Ia melirik ke arahku tanpa bergerak yang sontak membuatku salah tingkah. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya, mata jade-nya yang indah, seakan menyiratkan sesuatu yang dalam. Karena keadaan semakin canggung, aku pergi dari atas gedung itu, dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

.

**Gaara POV**

Hhh…dia datang lagi. _That Yamanaka girl_. Selalu datang dan mengawasiku. Sebenarnya mau apa dia? Sejak lama, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau dia selalu memandangiku aneh. Setiap kumembalas tatapannya, wajahnya selalu memerah lalu dia pergi. Kubiarkan sajalah, aku tak begitu peduli. Tepatnya…aku tak begitu mengerti.

Sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran terus menyeruak dalam diriku. Diam-diam aku mengamatinya juga. Dan aku mengamati matanya. Dia…. she's same as me. Sendirian. Bingung, dan merindukan kasih sayang dari orang lain. Dia sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang selalu mengerubutiku. Aku ingat, dialah yang menggunakan _Shintenshi no Jutsu _sewaktu aku melawan Deidara dari Akatsuki tempo itu. Aku melihat dia….sama denganku.

Hari demi hari pun tetap begitu. Sehingga pada suatu hari, ia sudah lama tak meliahtku dari spot favoritnya. Aku berdiri memandangi jendela, ke arah biasa ia memandangiku. Sampai lama ku di sana, ia tak kunjung datang juga. Ah, kupikir ia sedang menjalankan misi.

Eh, sejak kapan aku jadi memikirkan dia?

Hingga tujuh hari kemudian, akhirnya aku merasakan kehadirannya lagi. Ia berada di tempat biasa, sedang memandangi matahari terbenam. Ia menyadari kehadiranku. Langsung kususul dia.

**End of Gaara POV**

**.**

**Ino POV**

Ahh…dua minggu sudah aku meninggalkan Suna untuk emnjalankan misi. Aku kangen… Sudah lama tidak bertemu Gaara-sama. Ah, siapa sih aku? Tidak mungkin Gaara-sama seperti itu juga padaku! Berhentilah bermimpi, Ino!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Dan baru kusadari bahwa sekarang matahari sedang terbenam. Indah sekali! Apalagi jika dipandang dari sini, spot favoritku dekat kantor Kazekage. Seandainya saja dia bersamaku…. Spontan aku melihat ke arah jendela kantor Kazekage.

Ah, itu dia!

Gaara-sama…tetap berkharisma seperti biasa. Lalu, ada semilir angin membuai kulitku. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmatinya. Saat ku membuka kembali mataku, aku terkejut karena Gaara-sama sudah tak ada di kantornya. Tiba-tiba ada suara laki-laki yang sendu dari belakangku. Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

"Melihat matahari terbenam, eh?" Kata suara laki-laki di belakangku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan laki-laki itu adalah….

"Kazekage-sama!" Aku sungguh terkejut. Ia berdiri di dekatku, memandangiku. Apakah ini genjutsu? "_Kai!"_ teriakku. Namun tak ada yang terjadi.

"Ini bukan genjutsu," katanya, ia tetap mengenakan jubah Kazekage dan berdiri dengan tegap.

Aku berdiri menghadapnya, yang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku, "Maafkan aku, aku kira…."

"Aku sudah tahu," selanya. Aku terdiam. Ia melanjutkan lagi, "Aku sudah tahu. Kau selalu mengamatiku dari sini. Kau….Yamanaka Ino, kan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Umm…err…maafkan aku, Kazekage-sama. Se-seperti yang Anda ketahui, aku selalu sendirian. Jika aku melihat Anda…aku merasa ada yang menemani," jawabku, gemetar malu. Sunyi, hanya terdengar gemerisik angin, "Tetapi kalau ini membuat Anda terganggu aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," selanya lagi.

Aku terdiam. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Llau ia berjalan mendekatiku sehingga jarak kami hanya satu meter. Ia melanjutkan bicara lagi, "Yamanaka-san, terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu."

"Umm. untuk apa?"

Matanya memandang ke bawah, "Waktu dulu, sewaktu aku melawan Akatsuki, kau menggunakan _Shintenshin, _kan? Serta teriakkanmu…"

Hening lagi. Aku ingat waktu itu, aku berteriak '_Do your best'_ padanya. "Ah, tapi itu sudah lama sekali, kan, Kazekage-sama?" Aku masih tertunduk tak berani menatap matanya.

"Gaara," katanya, dengan suaranya yang berat dan dalam. Aku mendongak tak percaya. "Gaara Sabaku, itu namaku. Panggil saja aku Gaara," lanjutnya.

"Eh, baik…Ga-Gaara-kun," wajahku langsung bersemu merah, tapi kuusahakan untuk tetap tersenyum padanya. Aku yakin ia belum pernah disenyumi seperti ini.

Aku melanjutkan, "Gaara-kun, sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum semuanya mencarimu."

"Aku tahu," jawabnya. Ia berbalik. "Kau….jangan pernah bosan di sini, eh, Yamanaka-san," lalu ia mengejapkan matanya, dan menghilang dibalik kepulan asap. Tahu-tahu, dia sudah berada di kantornya. Aku melihat sedikit sudut simpul di ujung bibirnya namun sangat tipis. Lalu ia beranjak dari ruangannya. Sekarang matahari telah berganti denga bulan. Memancarkan prasaanku yang sendu dan bahagia.

**End of Ino POV**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

Aku menatapnya sebentar dari kantorku. Bibirku tersenyum sendiri. Aku tak menyangka bahwa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' saja akan sesulit ini.

**End of Gaara POV**

**.**

**Ino POV**

Seja saat itu, kami menjadi sering bertemu. Ia sering menyuruhku untuk membawakan dokumen ke kantornya. Terkadang ia menahanku. Ia menjadi sering bicara padaku, kali ini lebih terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit, di balik sikapnya yang dingin, aku mulai memahaminya. Aku merasa bahwa jarak di antara kami mulai menipis. Aku benar-benar melihat dia….hangat.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendapatkan misi. Ketika aku berkemas, aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di jendelaku.

"Siapa?" Teriakku.

"Ini aku," jawab suara itu. Lalu aku membuka jendela, dan sontak terkejut.

"Ah, Gaara-kun! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kataku.

Lalu ia melompat masuk ke kamarku, "Tak apa. Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu," jawabnya.

"He?" Aku bingung. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada bingung.

"Hihihi…tak apa. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu khawatir," kataku sambil tersenyum, "Tapi terima kasih."

Aku melihat bola matanya melebar sekilas, wajahnya agak bersemu merah, "Oke, sudah waktunyaAku pergi," kataku, "Eh…err…sampai nanti," lanjutku lagi. Ketika aku baru saja hendak melompat, ada pasir yang menahan kakiku. Gaara berdiri di belakangku, lalu ia berbisik padaku, dan memelukku dari belakang. Tangannya yang hangat menyeruak dari belakang ketiakku. Sungguh hangat.

Jika terjadi apa-apa dalam misi, hubungi aku. Aku akan langsung datang," lalu ia menyerahkan sekantong kecil berisi pasir, "Kau hanya perlu mengalirkan chakramu ke pasir itu. Nanti, aku akan menyusulmu," lanjutnya.

Aku hanya terdiam. Rasa nyaman ini mencegahku untuk pergi dari pelukannya saat ini, namun misi adalah misi. Lalu ia berbisik lagi, "_Come home to me safely_, Ino-chan."

Aku memejakan mata, menggenggam tangannya yang mantap memelukku, "Baiklah. _Wish me luck_." Lalu, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berubah menjadi bulir-bulir pasir. Rupanya, itu hanyalah _Suni bunshin, _jurus bunshin asli milik Gaara seorang. Dan kau pun meninggalkan kamarku.

**End of Ino POV**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

Kumembuka mataku. Aku sedang berada di ruanganku. Bunshin-ku telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Entah apa yang kulakukan tadi. Tubuhku bergerak begitu saja. Ada rasa penyesalan dan merengek ala anak kecil kalau aku tak mau melepaskannya, aku tak mau ia perhi dari sisiku. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa menerawang ke atas. Membiarkan jantungku berdebar cepat tak terkendali. Prasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan. Agak berbeda dari prasaan yang sebelumnya.

"Ino-chan, kuharap kau tak apa-apa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seminggu kemudian…_

Belum ada kabar dari dirinya. Aku tetap mengerjakan tugasku sebagai Kazekage. Kadang aku jalan-jalan berkeliling desa, mengecek keadaan penduduk, menengok akademi, mensidak keadaan shinobi desaku, dan lain-lain. Aku senang melihat desaku, dan aku senang bahwa aku telah diterima penduduk desa dengan baik. Aku…mencintai desa ini. Walaupun jujur saja, aku tak pandai mengekspresikannya.

Hhh.. mencintai, ya?

Menjelang matahari terbenam, aku ke tempat favoritnya. Memang indah melihat langit dari sini. Anginnya, cahayanya….aku merasakan keberadaannya. Kenapa….kenapa aku sangat merindukannya sehingga terasa perih tak terkira seperti ini?

Setelah matahari tenggelam, aku kembali ke kantorku. Aku duduk, dan bersiap untuk mengecek dokumenku. Sewaktu aku mengangkat gelasku tiba-tiba *krak!*, gelasku retak. Apakah ini…..Dan tak lama, ada penerjemah kode datang padaku dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kazekage-sama! Anda harus melihat ini," katanya, terburu-buru menyerahkan gulungan. Aku membacanya, dan langsung bersiap.

"Siapkan 2 tim inti untuk bersiap. Kita akan berangkat ke Kuil Suna. Siapkan juga tim _back up _untuk berjaga, dan perketat penjagaan di gerbang utama dan belakang!" perintahku.

"Baik, Kazekage-sama!" Lalu ia menghilang.

Cih…Tak kusangka kelompok Akatsuki kembali menyerang Kuil Suna.

Ino-chan, hang in there…..

.

.

.

_To be continued_

**Thanks for reading until now ya, minna!**

**Next, we'll see you on the battlefield. Rescue the (Princess) Ino! Mhehehehe…**

**Gimana chap ini?**

**Bertele-tele kah? Baguskah?**

**Hohoho, mendingan langsung aja klik tombol REVIEW di bawah ini, ya!**

**See you next chap!**

***** suzanessa *****


	3. Chapter 3 : Tragedy

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanessa Presents :**

**.**

**TO BE YOUR STAR**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**This is Gaa x Ino pairing..**

**Some English dialogues may appear.**

**Gajenism, miss-typos,Alur gampang ditebak.**

**Di sini, Ino jadi ninja Suna, jadi maaf kalo ga sesuai harapan… -_-"**

**Anda muntah karena keabalan fic? Author ga mau nanggung, wkwkwkwkwk…**

**.**

_**Pojok Review**_

**Kureviewer : **Hahaha, makasih yaa! Ni aku dah update!

**el Cierto : **Iya ini re-publish dr lama sih, jd baru nongol di timeline skarang. hehehe**..**udah update ni…monggo diliat.

**vaneela : **Oooemji! Ternyata tetep humornya masuk, padahal pengen srius deh beneran..kan masih blajar. Matsuri tetep ada kok. Ino ngegantiin Matsuri dalam hal lain…itu tuuuh…hmmm…baca aja deh apdetannya..hehehehe

**okeh, Enjoy this Fic!**

**.**

****************************** Chapter 3 : **_**Tragedy **_***********************************

**.**

**Ino POV**

_3 jam sebelum mengirimkan pesan…_

"Cih….hanya sebegini jounin Suna?" cibir salah satu Akatsuki, Kisame Hoshigaki.

"Sial….sial!" ujar pasukanku. Sementara, partner Kisame yang bernama Itachi Uchiha melawan kelompok lain. Para ANBU Suna juga sudah dikerahkan, namun Itachi terlalu tangguh. Aku melirik sedikit kantong pasir Gaara. Tidak! Aku tak bisa memanggil dia sekarang. Aku tak bisa membiarkan dia meninggalkan desa. Dan…aku tak bisa membiarkannya khawatir.

.

JGAAAAAARR!

.

Aku terhempas oleh Samehada-nya Kisame. Kantong pasirku terlempar. Aku melihat salah satu pasukanku mengambilnya. Aku harus mundur untuk sementara.

"Kapten, apa tak sebaiknya kita-….." kata pasukanku, sebelum akhirnya terpotong olehku.

"Tidak….jangan…Jangan gunakan pasir itu. Kita tak bisa membiarkan desa kosong tanpa pengawasan Kazekage. Percayalah pada dirimu, Matsuri!" kataku, terengah-engah berbicara ke Matsuri, salah satu anggota pasukanku. Uuuugh….Luka di punggungku semakin bereaksi. Ternyata Samehada itu….ada racunnya. Uh, sial!

**End of Ino POV**

**.**

**Matsuri POV**

Tidak…Kapten…Kau tak boleh memaksakan diri. Aku tak menyangka kalau Akatsuki akan sekuat ini. Kalau begitu, aku terpaksa harus melapor. Segera kutulis pesan dan segera kuterbangkan bersama merpati penghubung. Kukeluarkan kantong pasir milik Kapten Yamanaka. Lalu kualirkan chakraku pada pasir itu.

"Maafkan aku, Kapten Yamanaka… Maafkan aku, Kazekage-sama…" lalu aku pun jatuh pingsan. Sementara itu, Kapten Yamanaka berhasil dilumpuhkan dan dibawa oleh Akatsuki.

**End of Matsuri POV**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

"_This way_, Gaara!" Teriak Kankuro. Benar saja, tak jauh kemudian aku melihat salah satu anggota pasukan Ino, tergelatk lemas. Tim medis langsung menanganinya, dan ia pun tersadar.

"Ah, semua….Uuugh, aku tak mengira (uhuk) kalian semua menyusulku. Sampai Kazekage-sama juga (uhuk)…"ia terlihat lemah sambil memaksakan diri.

"Diamlah, jangan banyak bicara dulu," teriak medis.

"Jadi kau yang menghubungi kami lewat pasirnya Gaara, eh?" teriak Kankuro.

"Kazekage-sama, maafkan aku," lirih Matsuri, anggota pasukannya Ino.

"Sekarang dimana dia?" tanyaku pada Matsuri.

"Uuuugh…di-dia…dibawa…oleh..A-Akatsuki," jawabnya dengan susah payah. Lalu aku segera memerintahkan satu unit untuk berjaga.

"Sisanya, ikuti aku!" perintahku. Aku terus memasuki kuil, dan aku melihat semua biksu terbunuh. Lalu dari kejauhan, aku mendengar suara pertarungan. Segera aku meyusul ke sumber suara itu. Dan yang kutemukan adalah ANBU dan yang lainnya sedang terpengaruhi oleh genjutsu dari Itachi Uchiha. "Bebaskan mereka!" perintahku, pada pasukanku. Kami langsung bergerak, membebaskan genjutsu mereka.

"Hey, kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Kankuro pada tim lain pimpinan Temari. Mereka semua takjub melihat kami.

"Temari-nee," sapakau lirih kepada Temari.

"Gaara! Kau…" kata Temari, kelelahan.

"Kuil ini terletak di tanah Suna. Itu kekuasaanku, dan juga warisan dari Suna. Aku akan melindunginya! Selain itu, aku akan menyelamatkan seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku. Tak peduli apa yang kana terjadi denganku, aku akan melindunginya!" jawabku, pada semuanya. Lalu, Kankuro mengeluarkan Karasu.

"Gaara, serahkan yang di sini pada kami. Kau harus kejar dia," ujarnya padaku. Aku percaya padanya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Kankuro-nii," lalu aku meninggalkan mereka. Tetapi sebelum pergi, aku berbalik, "Kankuro, hati-hati pada Akatsuki, terutama Itachi Uchiha itu. Walaupun ia hanya bunshin, hindari kontak dengan mata dan jarinya."

"_I understand_," jawabnya. Lalu aku pergi. Aku mendengar Temari terperanjat, _'It's just a bunshin?'_

.

.

Aku terus mencari dan mencari dimana Ino berada. Kucari ke berbagai ruangan di dalam kuil ini, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Aku berlari…dan berlari…berlari… "_Ino, dimana kau?" _teriak batinku yang mulai putus asa. Sampai tak sadar kalau aku sekarang sudah sampai di sebuah aula besar. Kulihat Ino tergeletak lemah di tengahnya.

"INO!" Aku berlari menyongsongnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada puluhan kunai yang mengarah ke Ino, hanya beberapa saja yang berhasil mengenainya. Rupanya musuh itu sengaja. Ino berteriak kesakitan, teriakkannya membuatku miris. Aku ingin segera menolongnya, tapi gerakanku terhenti oleh cemeti bunga milikknya. Pelan-pelan, Ino berbicara padaku.

"Gaara-kun, Kumohon jangan keluar!" Sementara itu, kunai-kunai menyerangnya lagi. Aku…aku melihatnya menderita! Tetap ia tetap bertahan dan tak mengendorkan cemetinya sedikit pun. "Jangan keluar, Gaara-kun! Mereka menyerangku untuk memancingmu keluar! KYAAAAAHH!" Kunai-kunai menyerangnya lagi.

"INOOOOOO!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku, tetapi cemeti Ino jauh lebih kuat. Sudah jelas, Ino menginginkan aku tetap diam.

"Please, selamatkan dirimu, Gaara-kun! Selamatkan desa!" Lalu ia tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu, Kisame berdiri di atas altar, memandang kami dengan puas.

"Hahahahaha! Kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Kalau bukan karena gadis ini, kau pun akan bernasib sama dengannya," cibirnya. Namun aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Shukaku dalam diriku mulai keluar. Membuatku jadi hilang kendali. Tidak! Aku harus mengendalikannya!

"DIAM KAU! BERISIK SEKALI!" Teriakku. Lalu aku langsung menyerang dengan pasirku. Kekuatan Shukaku mulai merembes keluar menguasaiku. Sementara itu, dinding pasir terus menyerang Kisame. Aku harus menghentikannya. Kalu tidak, Ino akan ikut terluka.

Ino….

'_The way she walks… The way she talks… The way she laughs… The she treats me… The way she fights… The way she look at me…' _renungku dalam batin, mengingat segala kenangan tentangnya, '_Apapun itu, aku merindukannya! Dan aku… tak… akan membiarkan… hal seperti ini…. mengontrolku!'_

Lalu perlahan-lahan kekuatan Shukaku berhasil kutekan, dan akhirnya menghilang total. Aku kembali ke kesadaranku seutuhnya. Aku merasa lebih kuat sekarang.

"He..he..he…_Are you ready now_, Mr. Shark?" kataku pada Kisame.

Kisame rupanya sudah lebih siap. Aku menyerang dengan pasirku. Ia bertahan dengan Samehada-nya. Ternyata sangat sulit. Aku harus memisahkan Samehada darinya. Kupancing dia untuk melempar si Samehada yang rupanya sudah sehati dengan Kisame. Ketika aku menyerang Samehada, pedang besar itu malah berbalik menyerangku. Masih ada jalan lain! Aku tak akan kalah! Aku akan melindungi desaku, penduduk, orang-orang yang selalu mendukungku. Karena aku… Karena aku adalah Kazekage!

**End of Gaara POV**

**.**

**Ino POV**

Ah… Dimana ini? Masih di Kuil Suna? Itu…siapa yang sedang bertarung itu? Gaara-kun? Lagi-lagi Gaara-kun bertarung dan aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Maafkan aku. Tapi…. aku percaya padamu. Jangan kalah. Karena kau masih punya tugas penting, sebagai Kazekage. (Lalu aku pingsan lagi. Kali ini tenagaku benar-benar habis).

**End of Ino POV**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

_Satu jam kemudian…_

Hhh…hh..hhh..Akhirnya aku dapat melumpuhkannya, setidaknya, membuat Kisame itu terukul mundur. Tak kusangka akan sesulit ini. Aku berhasil mematahkan Samehada-nya, dan Kisame terjebak dalam dinding pasirku.

Oh, iya! Ino!

Aku menghampirinya, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lenganku. Thank, God, she's still alive! Aku menyebut-nyebut namanya, tetapi ia tetap diam. Di saat yang sama, Kankuro, Temari, dan yang lainnya datang.

"Hey, kau berhasil, Gaara!" ujar Kankuro.

"Belum…" jawabku, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajah Ino. Semua terdiam. "Ayo kembali ke Suna," perintahku.

.

.

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah sakit Suna. Syukurlah semua tak apa-apa. Para perawat langsung mengerubungiku. Matsuri mengambil alih pengobatan Ino.

"Kami akan menangani Kapten Yamanaka. Semua, tolong rawat Kazekage-sama dan yang lainnya," seru Matsuri pada paramedik yang lain. Lalu, ia membawa tubuh Ino ke ruang operasi. Tapi, aku menahannya sebentar.

"Matsuri!" seruku. Ia langsung berhenti, terdiam menatapku, kulanjutkan lagi, "Kumohon…selamatkan Yamanaka." Semua yang di ruangan itu terkejut. Matsuri menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami akan lakukan yang terbaik," jawabnya, penuh keyakinan. Lalu ia masuk ke ruang operasi. Aku bersandar di kasurku, memohon sesuatu yang baik. Termenung, sedih, khawatir.

"Gaara," sapa Temari di sebelahku. Nadanya terdengar sedih.

**End of Gaara POV**

**.**

**Temari POV**

Baru kali ini kulihat Gaara yang begitu mengkhawatirkan orang lain sampai seperti ini. Wajahnya pucat, berkeringat, dan bergetar. Dia hanya tertunduk, tangannya saling mengepal. Aku baru mengenal sisi Gaara yang satu ini. Kucoba berbicara padanya, "Gaara, you should take a rest. You're not in your full health." Tetapi dia hanya diam. Pandangannya menerawang kosong, memandang ke bawah.

"Gaara," lanjutku lagi, "Akhirnya, kau memilikinya juga, ya?"

"Memiliki apa?" tanyanya, memandangku dengan keheranan. Aku tersenyum kecil.

**End of Temari POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To be continued_

.

**Faynelih, bisa update kilat juga…mhehehehe…**

**Kuharap semua suka..**

**Gomen kalau hasilnya di luar ekspektasi.**

**Hmm, untuk yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Gaara masih punya Shukaku di tubuhnya. Gini ceritanya. Pas Gaara ditangkep ama Akatsuki, Shukaku ga berhasil dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Jadi aja Shukaku masih diem di tubuh Gaara dan masih ngeganggunya. Gituu…ahhahaha.**

**Yah, walopun di anime aslinya Shukaku udah ga ada, tapi toh.. ini fiksi kan? *ngeles mode: on***

**So, do you like it?**

**Still wanna continue?**

**Oke, but first, please gimme you REVIEW ya! Ehehehehe,,**

_**See you!**_

***** suzanessa *****


	4. Chapter 4 : The Most Important One

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**suzanesSTAR presents:**

**.**

**TO BE YOUR STAR**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**This is Gaa x Ino pairing…**

**Some English dialogues may appear..**

**Gajenism, miss-typos, mini-lime, predictable storyline (maybe. Just read!) Mhehehehe..**

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**.**_

************************* Chapter 4 : **_**The Most Important One **_************************

**.**

**Temari POV**

Baru kali ini kulihat Gaara yang begitu mengkhawatirkan orang lain sampai seperti ini. Wajahnya pucat, berkeringat, dan bergetar. Dia hanya tertunduk, tangannya saling mengepal. Aku baru mengenal sisi Gaara yang satu ini. Kucoba berbicara padanya, "Gaara, you should take a rest. You're not in your full health." Tetapi dia hanya diam. Pandangannya menerawang kosong, memandang ke bawah. Lalu akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Aku…Temari-nee..aku…tak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya," katanya, sambil tak mengubah arah pandangannya. Aku sangat terkejut, lalu kusadari satu hal. Akhirnya, dia memilikinya. Adikku yang terkenal dingin dan nyaris tanpa emosi itu akhirnya memiliki _rasa _itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Akhirnya, kau memilikinya juga, ya?" tanyaku padanya, sedikit melirik.

"Memiliki apa?" tanyanya. Mukanya mendongak heran, sambil menatap fokus padaku.

"_Someone that you love very much_," jawabku. Ia hanya tetap menatapku. Lalu ia berpandangan kosong kembali. Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas.

"Hhh…Temari-nee, cinta itu apa?" tanyanya polos. Aku tersenyum kecil. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku memeberitahu adikku ini tentang salah satu emosi manusia yang paling penting itu. Mau tak mau wajahku jadi memerah. Aku mencoba menjawab sebisaku.

"Cinta, ya? Umm…bagaimana, ya? Cinta itu pokoknya memaafkan, walaupun kau sulit melupakan. Memberi tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Berani berkorban untuk orang yang kita cinta, no matter what its costs. Saling berbagi dan menghormati. Kau tak pernah tahu alasan yang jelas mengapa kau jatuh cinta. Nah…kira-kira seperti itulah," jawabku. Ia tetap menatapku, lalu ia menerawang ke langit-langit.

"_Understood_," bisiknya.

"Apakah aku kenal dengan gadis itu?" tanyaku, penuh selidik.

"Yeah, aku rasa begitu," Gaara melirik sedikit padaku, ia sama sekali tak bisa tenang. Akhirnya setelah menunggu selama lima jam, Matsuri beserta tim medis lainnya keluar dari ruang operasi. Matsuri menghampiri Gaara, wajahnya tersenyum namun pucat. Mungkin kelelahan.

"Kazekage-sama, kondisi Kapten Yamanaka sudah stabil dan telah melewati masa kritis. Sekarang, ia sedang beristirahat. Tak lama lagi mungkin dia akan bangun," kata Matsuri, tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia lalu pamit. Aku segera melihat aura kelegaan di wajahnya. Setelah kepergian Matsuri, Gaara menghilang. Sangat cepat, sehingga aku pun tak sempat menahannya.

**End of Temari POV**

**.**

**Ino POV**

'_Uuugh…hhh…dimana ini? Kenapa ini terang sekali?' _Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku. Bayangan kabur itu kini terlihat jelas. Ah, Gaara-kun! Ia tersenyum lega. Wajahnya pucat dan tangannya dingin berkeringat menggenggam tanganku.

"Gaara-kun…Kau…" aku berusaha bicara, namun tenagaku masih lemas.

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara dulu. Kau selamat sekarang," katanya. Aku merasakan nafasnya yang berat. Lalu aku berusaha bicara lagi.

"Aku senang…kalau orang yang pertama kali kulihat waktu bangun, adalah kau, Gaara-kun. Umm…maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi babak belur begini. Aku…" kata-kataku lalu dipotong olehnya.

"…A-aku, aku senang kau selamat," katanya. Dia terlihat gugup. Lalu ia angkat bicara lagi, "Ino," baru kali ini aku mendengarnya menyebut namaku langsung.

"Ya?" jawabku, singkat.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mengerenyitkan dahi dan menatapnya lekat. Tanda aku setuju untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan darinya, yang bodoh sekalipun. Lalu ia meneruskan kembali.

"Umm…Ino, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku sering merasakan nyaman, apalagi ketika sedang bersamamu. Kau tahu…pertama kali kumelihatmu, kukira kau sama dneganku. Matamu…," dia menatapku lekat sekarang, lalu lanjut lagi, "Matamu, caramu bertarung, semuanya. Dan itu membuatku bahwa aku tida sendirian. Aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu. A-aku… aku tidak keberatan kalau kau dekat dengan orang lain," terdengar nada cemburu dari suaranya. Ia menatapku dengan fokus. Iris _jade-_nya berpendar di _aquamarine-_ku. Lalu, ia melanjutkan,

"Tapi kalau kau pergi dengan pria lain tanpaku_, I wanted to kill them_! Aku merasa kau adalah milikku. Dan aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu," katanya. Ia bicara dengan sangat cepat denga satu tarikan nafas, seakan-akan mengeluarkan gumpalan emosi yang tertahan bertahun-tahun. Aku hanya bisa menaikkan alis, menatapnya dengan nanar. Aku mengepalkan selimutku. Apakah ini….?

"So, Ino," lanjutnya lagi, "Prasaan apakah ini?" tanyanya, ia sama sekali tak menatapku. Semburat merah tipis terpampang di wajah tegasnya. Jujur, aku baru melihat Gaara-kun seperti ini. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin, kau sedang merasakan cinta." Eh, apa yang kukatakan barusan? Geer sekali kau, Ino! Tapi aku tak bisa menahannya, terlontar begitu saja! Ego payah! Hal ini membuatnya sukses terbinar walaupun sekilas.

"Eh…err…Kalau begitu, apakah cinta ini darimu?" tanyanya lagi dengan polosnya. Aku terenyuh, apakah ini genjutsu? Aku…aku ingin sekali bersamanya. Walaupun…

"Ehm, kalau kau menginginkannya, kau bisa…" mulutku berbicara lagi, kali ini berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam yang membuncah tak tertahankan. Namun perkataanku terpotong.

"Aku mau," katanya, tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Aku menginginkannya…. Cinta darimu, aku menginginkannya, Ino," jawabnya. Mata jade-nya menatapku sendu. Semua dikatakannya dengan jelas. Andai saja tubuhku sudah kuat, kau ingin sekali memeluknya. Aku agak lama terperanjat, terlalu senang untuk dikatakan. Dan akhirnya aku menjawab…

"Kalau kau menghendakinya, baiklah…" jawabku, dengan senyum terbaikku. Gaara tersenyum, dan kali ini dari lubuk hatinya, aku tahu itu. Lalu ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan meraih keningku dengan bibirnya. Ia mengecup keningku! Saat itu, hanya desir-desir nagin yang menemani kami. Akhirnya aku bisa bersamanya, walaupun aku tahu….ini hanya untuk sesaat.

.

.

.

Hampir tiap empat hari sekali Gaara-kun datang menjengukku, dan menemaniku. Walaupun itu hanya sebentar dan itu pun hanya bunshin-nya saja. Maklumlah, dia Kazekage. Namun, itu sudah membuatku semangat.

Hingga tiba pada suatu malam, ketika semua orang terlelap, Gaara datang padaku. Langsung aku lempar kunai ke arahnya, namun pasir berhasil menangkisnya.

"Kali ini bukan bunshin," kataku, "Gaara-kun, apa yang kau…" ia lalu memebekap mulutku.

"Sssst….jangan keras-keras! Aku hanya ingin menemuimu. Maaf kalau kau datang malam-malam begini, inilah waktu yang tepat," katanya, dengan volume suara yang nyaris berbisik. Aku melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulutnya. Aku pun tertunduk.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, walaupun sebentar aku sangat senang, kok," kataku. Gaara tersenyum kecil, wajahnya tertimpa sinar bulan sehingga memperlihatkan rahang khas laki-lakinya terlihat jelas, wajah yang senantiasa tegas itu sedikit membingkai sebuah senyuman tipis yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh pencahayaan bulan itu. Mata iris jade-nya menembus mataku, seakan melihat semua hatiku dengan jelas. Hatiku langsung luluh. Tiba-tiba ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, menarik tubuhku sehingga bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya. Ia mendekapku dengan erat.

"Aku tak bisa tenang jika malam ini tak melihatmu," katanya.

Aku bisa merasakan dadanya bergerak naik turun, merasakan panas nafasnya di pundakku. Aku pun membalas mendekapnya. Makin lama, aku merasakan hangat nafasnya menderu di leherku. Ia lalu menelusuri lekuk leherku dengan ujung bibirnya, yang membuatku mendesah tertahan. Lalu, menyadari wajahnya sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahku, ia mencium bibirku. Dekapannya makin erat dan tak mengizinkan aku untuk menjauh lebih dari ini. Hangat segera menjalar di sekujur tubuhku, membius akal sehat dengan sempurna. Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya kian menderu. Tanpa diperintah, pasir menyelubungi kami dan membiarkan hanya cahaya bulan yang diizinkan menerangi kami. Tangan kekar Gaara sekarang menelusuri lekuk tubuhku dan aku dibawah pengaruh dia sepenuhnya. Seperti genjutsu, aku tak bisa menolak. Dan semoga tak aka nada yang membangunkan kami.

Aku berharap aku bisa menggunakan _Shintenshin _sekarang juga untuk mengetahui dasar hatinya sekarang juga, namun tubuhku terlalu terhanyut untuk melakukannya.

**End of Ino POV**

.

.

.

_To be continued_

**Update singkat yang berisi tentang kedalaman dan pengakuan hati dari sang Kazekage…Fiuh…selesey juga.**

**Tapi sebelum ngasih REVIEW (kepedean mode: on. *BLETAK!*), Nes mo ngucapin**

**GONG XI FAT CHOI dulu aaaah! Wkwkwkwkwk..**

**Oke, sekarang silakan baca…kalo udah baca…silakan Review…**

**Hiks..hiks..**

**See you next chap, minna! Because next chap is…Chapter FINALE!**


	5. Chapter 5 : To Be Your Star, Forever

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

'**suzanesSTAR' presents:**

**.**

**TO BE YOUR STAR**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**This is Gaa x Ino pairing**

**May contain chara's death**

**Romance / Drama genre.**

**Abalism, miss-typos (semoga berkurang deh), ending yang…euh..**

_**Enjoy it!**_

**.**

************************ Chapter Finale : **_**To Be Your Star, Forever**_** **********************

**.**

**Temari POV**

Ah, sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Ino keluar dari rumah sakit. Belakangan ini aku melihat Ino sangat pucat. Karena penasaran, aku mendatangi Matsuri. Aku mengetuk ruang kerja Matsuri, dan Matsuri menyambutku. Terlihatlah sebuah ruangan kerja dokter bernuansa _beidge _terang itu dengan sebuah meja kayu besar dan beberapa foto di atas meja serta tumpukan dokumen di sisi meja itu. Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun memulai.

"Matsuri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ino pada hari itu?" tanyaku.

"Ada apa bagaimana?" tanya Matsuri, mengerutkan dahi.

"Aku bisa melihatmu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Cepat katakan!"

"Apa maskudmu, Temari-san? Dia baik-baik saja..Kau lihat, kan?"

"_ANSWER ME_!" Kesabaranku mulai habis. Ia terperanjat agak lama, lalu Matsuri menghela nafas panjang, dan akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Yeah, tetapi kau harus berjanji, Temari-san. Jangan beritahukan ini pada Kazekage-sama!" Katanya, suaranya nyaris berbisik.

"Yeah…Aku berjanji," jawabku.

"Begini… Sebenarnya, racun dalam tubuh Kapten Yamanaka, akibat luka dari Samehada waktu itu, tidak bisa dihilangkan. Belum ada penawarnya. Sampai-sampai, spesialis medis dari Konoha pun tak bisa membuat penawarnya. Jikalau bisa, itu akan memerlukan waktu setidaknya sebulan untuk menyempurnakan penawar itu. Tidak cukup waktu," katanya, raut mukanya terlihat sedih.

"Tidak cukup waktu? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku, sedikit memaksa.

"Yah, tidak cukup waktu. Efek racun itu akan membekukan sel-sel darah dan syaraf dalam waktu sepuluh hari sejak ia terkena racun itu," lanjut sang spesialis medis Suna tersebut.

"APA? SEPULUH HARI! Berarti…HARI INI?" Teriakku, tak percaya. Entah bagaimana jadinya jika Gaara mendengar hal ini.

"Ya, dan Kapten Yamanaka melarang kami untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada orang lain, terutama Kazekage-sama," kata Matsuri, nadanya sangat menyesal.

Sudah cukup aku terkejut mendengar hal ini. Tidak mungkin jounin terbaik Suna seperti Yamanaka Ino akan tumbang semudah ini. Apalagi oleh racun? Sungguh malu muka para jounin dan spesialis Suna lainnya jika desa lain mengetahui kalau ada salah satu shinobi mereka yang gagal terselamatkan karena kemunduran pengetahuan medis mereka.

Tak lama aku terhanyut ke dalam lamunanku sendiri, seketika aku mendengar suara pintu berderit. Gaara berdiri di ambang pintu itu. Wajahnya mendadak pucat. Mulutnya menggumamkan '_no way' _dengan nada lirih. Lalu, ia menghilang tanpa sempat kucegah.

"GAARA, TUNGGU!" Uuugh, sial! Kenapa jadi begini, sih?

**End of Temari POV**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

Sial! Kenapa harus begini? SIAAAAAALL…. Ino!

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Dimana-mana ia tak ada. Di rumah sakit, di akademi, lalu di apartemennya juga nihil. Hanya ada secarik kertas dan tertulis sesuatu di sana. Serta berdampingan dengan surat, ada kalung liontin yang biasa dipakainya. Aku mengambil suratnya dan membaca pesan singkat di sana. Kugenggam erat liontinnya.

Kesimpulanku, kemungkinan hanya ada satu tempat yang mungkin didatangi oleh Ino.

**End of Gaara POV**

**.**

**Ino POV**

Di tempat favoritku, bangunan tinggi yang memperlihatkan kantor Kazekage secara langsung. Hhh.. angin berembus membelai rambutku. Menikmati matahari terbenam yang mungkin, akan menjadi hal terakhirku. Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangku.

Ah, itu Gaara-kun.

Aku tahu cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengetahui semua ini. Dan sialnya, dia malah tahu dari pembicaraan kakaknya dengan Matsuri, bukan olehku. Padahal aku merencanakan sesuatu yang tepat. Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

"Kenapa, Ino?" tanyanya, wajahnya sangat pucat dan kelelahan. Aku menatapnya lama. Dia melanjutkan lagi, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Hanya begitu saja aku di matamu?" Gaara-kun itu agak membentak.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, Gaara-kun," jawabku. Tak sempat aku meneruskan kata-kataku, pasir langsung menyerangku. Aku segera melompat, dan pasir itu tetap mengikutiku. Aku membentuk bunshin, dan berhasil memecah pasir itu. Aku menggunakan _Shintenshin, _namun gagal. Alhasil, aku berhasil terperangkap dalam pasir itu. Pasir itu mengeratkan ikatannya padaku sehingga aku sesak dan muntah darah, kental, dan tidak biasa. Aku terduduk di atas pasir, Gaara mendatangiku dari belakang. Ia menarikku ke pangkuannya, aku bersandar pada bahunya dan ia memelukku dari belakang. Kudengar nada lirih darinya.

"Katakan, kenapa, Ino?"

"Aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih. Kau adalah seorang kazekage, banyak yang harus kau lakukan. Tidak hanya tentangku saja, kan? Kau juga harus melindungi desa dan para penduduk," jawabku.

"Tak masuk akal, Aku tak bisa melakukannya tanpamu," sahut Gaara, kali ini suaranya bergetar.

"Percayalah padaku, Gaara-kun… Walaupun aku sudah tidak di sini lagi, aku masih di sini," aku mengusap dada kirinya, "_In your heart_. Kau pasti kuat, Gaara-koi," dan sekarang tanganku mengusap pipinya yang basah oleh….eh, air mata? Gaara-kun menangis.

"Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi," katanya. Air mataku ikut berlinang tak tertahankan. Matahari kini sudah akan tenggelam sepenuhnya.

"Gaara-kun, aku punya satu permintaan untukmu," kataku, ia tak menjawab. Ia hanya tertunduk di pundakku. "Aku ingin melihat matahari tenggelam, dari atas langit sana, denganmu," lanjutku lagi. Tak lama kemudian, sejumput pasir membentuk awan dan mengangkat kami ke udara.

"Ini…" katanya. Aku terdiam agak lama, lalu menyunggingkan senyumku dengan lemas.

"Matahari terbenam," kataku dengan lirih, "Akan selalu indah, ya, Gaara-kun?" Sementara ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku teringat sesuatu. "Ah, liontinku! Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya. Pakailah!" Seruku.

Tanpa berbicara, ia mengeluarkan liontinku dari sakunya kemudian memakainya. Bandulnya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Kemudian ada chakra berwarna violet menyelubungi dirinya, lalu menghilang.

"Sekarang, kau bisa menggunakan _Shintenshin_-ku. _It will be your star_, Gaara-kun," kataku, sambil menggenggam tangannya. Ia hanya menatapku.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku," katanya, lirih.

Oh, Gaara-kun…

Ia mengecup keningku, lalu menciumku dengan lembut dan penuh gairah, dari dalam hati. Air mataku tak bisa kubendung lagi. Lalu, aku bersandar di pundaknya. Memandangi matahari.

"Matahari…bisa tenggelam, namun bisa bersinar lagi. Tetapi kau, akan terus bersinar…di hatiku…sampai kapanpun. Kau masih memilikiku, selama itu yang kau mau," lalu perlahan bayangan matahari di mataku mulai kabur. Aku tak bisa merasakan tubuhku lagi. Aku…sangat lelah.

**End of Ino POV**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

Seiring matahari tenggelam, tubuh Ino yang sedang kusangga mendadak berat. Tak terliahat tanda kalau ia menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia terlelap di pelukanku. Tubuhnya makin lama makin dingin. Aku terus mendekapnya, berharap bisa menggantikan dingin di tubuhnya dengan panas tubuhku. Wajahnya masih basah karena air mata. Dan, ia tersenyum, sangat tenang. Hatiku sangat miris melihat apa yang sedang kupeluk sekarang. Mau menangis pun, ah….tak cukup hanya dengan menangis dengan keadaan Ino yang seperti ini. Tetapi aku yakin, kau akan bahagia di sana. Kau lihat saja dari sana, Ino-chan.

Aku menciumnya untuk terakhir kali, lalu berbisik di telinganya….

"_Sleep tight, my Ino_…"

**End of Gaara POV**

**and also**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End of this fic**_

**Finish!**

**Hadeuh, gimana endingnya? Heu, berusaha membuat kejadian yang setragis mungkin tapi kayaknya masih kurang sana-sini. Oh, salahkan diriku yang masih muda waktu itu saat membuat fic ini! *yee….ga jelas nih Nes***

**Dan setelah diperjatiin, chap kemaren buanyak banget typo-nya! Weleh2..Maafkan…makasih buat 'vaneela'-san yang rajin banget baca dan ngingetin Nes. Ehehehehe…makasih yah! Sekarang udah diperbaiki kok! Mudah2n ga ada lagi. Percayalah, ini demi kenyamanan dan kesehatan mata Anda, lho! Hahahaha..**

**Oiya, makasih juga buat para readers, reviewers, silent readers sekalian dimana pun kalian berada. Tanpa kalian, Nes ga akan sesemangat ini untuk namatin ni fic!**

**Okeh, see you around on my next fic!**

**Last but not least, mind to REVIEW?**

***** suzanesSTAR ****


End file.
